A Demon's Revenge
by Jem Fukuyama
Summary: sequal to new girl on scene. They say; 'Hell hath no fiery like a woman scorned.' well it's especially true when you piss of a Demon girl. StraightJacket with Studded Collar is back and she's out for blood, against not just the the Anarchy sisters but Master corsette as well. Find out what happens when Straightjackets decides to turn the Demon Sister's world totally upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**In celebration to Panty and Stocking coming to the US; here's a new PSG fiction! The revenge of Straighjacket! Wahoo! It's been a very long time since I made the last story. So if you haven't read . or you can completely ignore this and try to piece things together on your own XD. Now ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"The Failure of you two is unforgivable!" Corset shouted, Kneesocks and Scanty were bowing respectively. Straightjacket was nowhere to be found.

"However; because you two saved your young fellow Akuma from death I will over look this and pit. "I will dismiss this meeting for now; tend to the young Straightjacket with Studded Collar."

The two nodded and left the room, searching for their young comrade. They soon found her in her room; it was much darker than theirs; posters of hardcore Goth and Punk bands plastered the room, and now a poster of Panty and Stocking with the words 'bitch angels will pay' written in red marker and claw marks on their faces decorated the wall next to the door. Scanty and Kneesocks gulped. They had never really been in this room and now they regretted going in today. Straightjacket was lying on her bed but as soon as she heard the door open she sat up; her wing had been bandaged up—though it was clear that the bullet hole would never go away.—and she glared at the two silently.

"S-straightjacket…" Scanty said sweetly. Straightjacket glared intensively at the two. The two gulped; Straightjacket had gotten scary, scarier than when she fought Panty.

"What do you two want?" Straightjacket asked in a low growl.

"Straightjacket; we realize you're feeling betrayed right now; but we had to. Akuma don't leave their own behind." Scanty said. Straightjacket huffed.

"I'm well over that." She said crossing her arms. "But what happened to when demons were demons and angels were angels?"

"What do you mean Straightjacket? We Akuma have always been like this." Kneesocks asked adjusting her glasses. Straightjacket snorted pulling the covers off of her and standing up walking to her vanity mirror and picking up a hat pin.

"My Grandma-ma once told me that Akuma used to have no shame! We destroyed anything and everything that got in our way." She growled, "We didn't listen to stupid RRRRRuuurrs!"

"I've never heard of our race doing that." Scanty said. Straightjacket growled, tightening her grip on the garish pin.

"Of course not; because we Akuma have covered up this little detail of our history! We used to kill angels with no hesitation; no uniforms, and if we did we were still scantily dressed. We followed our own impulses and sins; envy, greed, wrath, gluttony, pride, sloth, and yes even Lust!" She shouted.

"Sounds barbaric." Kneesocks said dryly, Straightjacket glared at her senpai through the mirror.

"Of course you would think that kneesocks-sama. However that's how our proud race was way back when, but now," she said, then turned throwing her pin at the poster of the anarchy sisters just missing the demon sisters. "Now the angels have taken our roles as rule breakers! As we blindly follow rules to a fucking T!"

"Th-that's just how our race is. We should be happy about this, straightjacket." Scanty said, hiding behind Kneesocks. Straightjacket grit her teeth.

"I say fack the rules! We are demons; we bend a twist the rules to the point where they're no longer readable. Crossing the lines no angel or human would dare think about!" she shouted.

"Straightjacket what are you saying?" Scanty asked.

"Aren't you sick of having your ass handed to you by these angels?! I say we rebel, become the demons my grandma-ma told me about in her stories." Straightjacket said bluntly. Kneesocks and Scanty gasped.

"But master corset…" Scanty said.

"As much as I love master corset I'm willing to do this the way a true Akuma should! To hell with _this _bondage I'll stick to what I know." Straightjacket said. Kneesocks and Scanty looked at each other, not sure how they should answer; it seemed as if their younger partner had lost it.

"Are you with me or against me? Demons sisters." Straightjacket asked, holding out her hands, and looking at the two in the eyes. Scanty and kneesocks didn't know what to do; true they didn't like losing to the Anarchy sister, but they didn't want to get ride of the only way of life they knew to follow their friend. Though the thought of continuously losing to the sisters and being punished by being sent to 'the pit' seemed to be fuel enough, so they did the unthink able; they agreed.

"Alright Straightjacket; we'll try this out." Scanty said, "I really want to make those stupid angels pay for what they've done; don't you kneesocks-san?"

"I do, onee-san." Kneesocks agreed as they both shook hands with Straightjacket, who smirked evilly, then turned to her vanity mirror again.

"Then starting today; we'll formulate a plan to get ride of master corset." she said, the two gasped.

"B-but master corsett is our leader; we cannot-"

"If he stays in control, you can say goodbye to our revenge; with him out of our way we can be much 'devilish' in our plans." Straightjacket explained, "Besides; it's time the old man stepped down from his post."

"Yes, Straightjacket." Scanty said, Kneesocks nodded.

"Oh and if you even think about trying to snitch on me, Akuma sisters; I'll tell master corsset that is was you who came up with the plans and that i tried my best to stop you." Straightjacket warned, then said in a sweetly innocent tone; "After all; I'm just a little akuma kohai in need of guidance."

"We wouldnt dream of it." Scanty said, bowing a bit. Then Kneesocks spoke up.

"Straightjacket; where's your dog collar?" she asked, Straightjacket; narrowed her eyes.

"With a boy." she said cryptically, then laughed evilly.

~0~

"Geekboy!" Panty shouted the next day at school. Briefs ran over to her.

"Y-yes Panty?" he stuttered.

"Explain." Panty demanded; it had been several days since their victory over the Demon sisters and their new coehort, Straightjacket, however the school seemed to be the same as when Scanty and Kneesocks ruled, everyone still wore the same brown uniform, and was attending class promptly.

"W-well, it seems as though everyone really liked the demon sisters-at least their rules of order I mean!" Briefs shouted. Panty and Stocking glared.

"You gotta be kidding me! how can people enjoy rules!?" Panty shouted, "no sex, no fun at all!"

"And their food menu sucks too." Stocking pouted.

"Oh the menu is the least of your concerns now; Bitch angels!" A demonic disembodied voice growled. The three turned to see the demon sisters, dressed in an entirely different wardrob; black leather miniskirts that exposed more than either of the two would dare acknowladge, and matching black skimpy top, adorned with studded belts and straps all tied together with studded black thigh-high-well kneesocks wore knee-high- boots. Straighjacket was at the head of their group, who was wearing tiny black leather shorts and combat boots and her black leather straightjacket. (alot of cows died for these outfits haha)

"Aweful lot of Leather and black you're sporting there demon sisters." Panty noted, "Trying out for a BDS&M group?"

"Oh no; we'll leaving that to your fucked up sister." Straighjacket hissed, Panty growled. no one made fun of Stocking but her.

"Aren't these kind of outfits against your akuma RRRUUUURRS?" Stocking spat, glaring at the three.

"Fuck the old Rrrurrs (i just love how they say rules, RRRUUURRS!), we've decided it's time for a change." Straighjacket said flipping the two off, "For example; Demon sisters; if you will?"

Scanty and kneesocks transformed their clothing to weapons and glared at the angels.

"Rrrurr, number one; Victory without violence? Scraped," Straightjacket went on, pulling her newly transformed whip tighly in her hands. "Now; we'll strike you down without hesitation!"

"Bring it on redfaced skanks!" Panty shouted, holding backlace, her sacred weapon.

"We'll kick your asses just like we did at your demon gym." Stocking said.

"Geekboy; make yourself scarce." Panty warned, briefs hesitated a moment then took off running behind the girls.

"Demon sisters, let's fuck these bitches up!" Straightjacket shouted, cracking her whip down on the two.

"Yes, Straighjacket-san." the two said in unison, and launched themselves at Panty and Stocking, who also attacked.

"Repent motherfucker!" Panty shouted shooting off rounds of her backlace pistol, shooting off one of the leather straps on Scanty's top. Scanty gasped as part of the top slipped showing part of her clevage.

"You relentless bitch! do you have any idea how much this outfit cost?!" She shriekded, "And now I'm exposing more flesh than you blonde haired cumdumpster!"

Scanty then grabbed Panty by the hair and pulled her backward, she then threw the angel acrossed the hall and began firing off her own pistol.

Meanwhile Stocking, Kneesocks, and StraightJacket fought eachother. Stocking slashed at Kneesocks who blocked the attack. the duo stood at equal strength, growling at each other.

"So you think you can change your outfit and you think you're the hot shit don't you redface?" Stocking growled, Kneesocks let out a scream of anger and pushed the Gothic Angel off of her.

"You bimboic waste of space; these outfits are curtousy of our young little Kohai StraightJackets, and I may not exactly agree with them," She shouted kicking Stocking in the gut, "Certainly find it more tasteful than anything you and you're whore of a sister!"

StraightJacket grinned as she watched the chaos she caused ensue.

"AHAHAHA! This is so fucking awesome!" She shouted, unheard by the four in battle, she then looked over to see a familiar red haired sight. She grinned bigger as she flew over to Briefs.  
"Hey red head, what do you think of the show?" She asked wrapping her tail around his leg so he couldn't escape.

"Wh-what are you talking about? Panty and Stocking are getting their butts kicked." Briefs shouted, Straightjacket narrowed her eyes and smiled seductively.

"I know; it's about time those whores got what was coming to them." She said, then turned when she heard a loud scream, she grinned when she saw Scanty and Kneesocks standing breathlessly over the battered bodies of Panty and Stocking.

"Oh yeah! oh Fuck yeah!" StraightJacket screamed, Scanty and Kneesocks looked to each other flabbergasted.

"Did they..." Breifs began.

"Did we actually..." Scanty and Knee socks asked in unison.

"Win." Straightjacket said grinning evilly.

**first chapter; what do you think? review please.**


	2. AH! THIS TOOK FOREVER!

Chapter 2

**Ok I got annoyed with the English dub of the anime PSG, I mean come the fuck on! What kind of shit dialogue did they fucking come up with? I'm mean fuck! So the growling annoyance I got from it kept me from doing the fiction—that and the fact that the dialogue for this story kept me from typing it at school—but I'm out of school and I've gotten over the crap and watched the full English dub anime anyway. So without further fucking delay ONWARD TO THE BATTLE FIELD!**

"Fuck….fuck yeah!" Straightjacket shouted as they drove back home after class. The Akuma sisters had just finished their last battle with the Anarchy sisters. A battle in which the Akuma sisters won. A win that the sisters' new companion Straightjacket with studded collar—a now known rebel demon—helped them achieve.

"I still can't believe it, dear sisters. We finally beat those skank angels." Kneesocks said riding in their limo. Straightjacket laughed.

"Ho-ho-ho! I told you Rrruurrs were for losers!" She said with a grin, "And now that we've broken a few of those rules you two are on your way to be real demon sisters!"

"Do we have to dress like this all the time? Straightjacket?" Scanty asked tugging on her skirt for it to reach past her thighs. Straightjacket smiled.

"Oh I but I think you look absolutely darling Scanty-sama." She said with a flirtatious tone. Scanty bit her lip, "Either way, this is how a true demon should dress. This is how a true demon should act—grand-mama would be so fucking proud!"

"Yes, about that Straightjacket, you speak of your grandmother a lot who in hell's lair is she?" Kneesocks asked. Straightjacket's smirk slipped.

"She's no one who will concern you as of yet Kneesocks-san." She said. Kneesocks scowled.

"That aside, how exactly do you plan on reporting this to master Corset?" she asked. Straightjacket rested her head in the palm of her hand as she looked out the window. A small grin forming on her lips.

"That's very simple my tomato faced friend," She said in a sweet tone. Kneesocks blushed, "I don't."

"What?!" the Akuma Sisters shouted.

"I told you both, that I plan on bringing back the old demon ways, so reporting to Master Corset will be low on the list." Straightjacket explained, then looked to the demon sisters. "Anyone any plans on what to do next?"

~0~

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!" Panty shouted kicking the snot out of Chuck, their green zipper dog. "How the fuck did those redfaced cum dumpsters fucking beat our fucking asses?!"

"They fucking caught us off guard that's all!" Stocking screamed, "Those red faced skanks couldn't possibly been able to beat us on their own! They have to be up to something!"

"No fuckin shit Stockin where the hell have you been the past few hours?! " Panty shouted, Stocking scowled.

"Getting my ass kicked same as you stupid." She growled back, "I bet it's that new girl of theirs, the one you shot a few last week. She's gotta be up to something. I mean she's not really a whore for rules like the other two."

"Fuck! It's gotta be! I'm gonna teach that bitch a fuckin lesson she'll never forget fucking skank!" Panty shouted.

"P-p-panty! Wait up!" Briefs shouted running to catch up with the duo angels. Panty and Stocking glared back at him. "A-are you guys ok?"

"Do we fucking look ok Geekboy?! We just got our asses handed to us by a couple of red faced skanks!" Panty shouted smacking Briefs in the head, "Those bitches never beat us!"

"We need to tell Garter…he's got to know something about this." Stocking said. Panty nodded.

"You're right, that Afro priest had better be useful for something." She growled then climbed into Seethru. "Let's fuckin go Stockin!"

"Hey! Wait for me! P-p-panty!" Briefs shouted running after them as they drove off. Meanwhile Panty and Stocking, ahead, discussing how to get back on Scanty, Kneesocks, and their newest Akuma member, StraightJacket.

"They've ditched their bondage of rrrrules. What the fuck are we gonna do Afro Priest?" Panty asked using their cellphone to contact Garter.

'_Demons who have ditched the laws of their leader? This is truly test of faith.'_ Garter said over the phone. '_That aside, you bitches need to get back at those demons before they turn Daiten city into their personal ball of demonic chaos!'_

"Yeah no shit Garter, now how do we do that if they're not following the rrrules of their leader?" Stocking asked.

_'Yaknow what they say; when in Rome…_'Garter said. Panty let out a growl.

"UGH! What the fuck! Garter this isn't Rome you idiot!" She shouted, Stocking sighed.

"Panty I swear your brain is in your effing clit. He means that since the Demon sisters are now screwing the rules," She explained, "It's time for Angels to start acting like Angels."

"What? Hold the fucking bus! I'm not wearing a fuckin' uniform like those red face did!" Panty shouted then thought, "Well unless it was something sexy, like those sexy cop outfits we had on that one time? C'mon Stockin I know you remember."

"The only thing I remember is being eaten alive by Chuck." Stocking said, "And I'm not a huge fan of the idea of rules either but that's the way the cookie crumbles—speaking of which I need some Goddamn sugar."

"Listen Sugar tits you're gonna swell up like last time if you don't cut out that sugary crap." Panty said turning Seethru down a street toward home. Stocking huffed

"Shut up."

~0~

"So tell me Straightjacker sweetheart, what is this new ingenious plan to finally get rid of those garbage angels?" Scanty asked in the headquarters, she was excited to hear what their little Kohai had to offer in destroying Panty and Stocking. Straightjacket scowled.

"Scanty…shh!" She hissed, "If Master Corset hears you talking like that he'll no doubt send us all to the pit."

"Oh…you're right…I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut." Scanty said, "But really deary you must have a plan no?"

"Oh I do, it's gonna be fun. Really fuckin fun." Straightjacket said. Kneesocks huffed.

"Straightjacket your language. Please!" She scolded. Straightjacket glared then grabbed Kneesocks by the horn and smirked.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with my language last night when you—"

"QUIET! STRAIGHTJACKET PLEASE!" KNeesocks interrupted, Straightjacket smirked, and released the demon girl, earning a look from Scanty. Straightjacket stood and put on her leather strapped jacket, and grabbed her motorcycle keys.

"That's what I thought. Now, grab a helmet and let's blow this joint and have some mother fuckin fun." She said tossing two biker helmets at the demonic girls.

"Huh? Whatever do you mean?" Scanty asked catching the demonic looking helmet. Kneesocks glared.

"I think she has a plan." She grumbled, Straightjacket grinned evilly.

"Damn skippy I do. I'm gonna get back at that blonde haired whore for shooting my fuckin wing." She growled, "But this type of revenge requires a few of the opposite sex."

"No…you can't mean…"Scanty mumbled in horror.

"Straightjacket…you wouldn't…such a thing is deplorable!" Kneesocks shouted.

"Welcome to the world of true demons! Now shut up and get your red asses on my motorcycle!" Straightjacket shouted, "I'm gonna make Daiten City my bitch by the end of the night!"

**Oh what's Straightjacket's plan? And how does it involve the Akuma sisters? Ah! And much to my happy pleasure I now own the complete seires of Panty and Stocking with Garter belt! Cost me nearly 60 bucks to own it, but I suppose it was worth it. I was hoping to pre order and get that Heaven Coin you get when you pre order but *sigh* I had no money. But I got the DVD now so whatevs. See you in the next chapter! **_**Repent Mother fucker!**_


End file.
